A New Threat
by Itachiz Waz Takenz
Summary: It's been twenty years, and Jamie Bennett hasn't seen his friend Jack Frost ever since the incident. What he doesn't know that a slip of the mouth would cause Pitch to awaken, putting his family and everyone in danger. Multiple OCs inside. No romance, but there MAYBE a few crushes. T because of mild swearing. I'm not paranoid anymore because I really did add words in... XD
1. Twenty Years Later

So basically, I guess I'm ignoring my other stories? :P

Rise of the Guardians DOES NOT belong to me. I don't own them in any way. I only own my OC… :3

(please forgive me I will try to update the others… have no inspiration nowadays… so after a few months this comes out… -_-'''' yeah I should go kill myself…)

Constructive criticism encouraged, flames are not. Snowballs will be thrown at flames.

* * *

It's been a long, long time.

Twenty years, to be exact. Jamie Bennett had not seen even a sign of his old friend, Jack Frost.

Surprisingly, though, there were numerous snow days during winter which let to fun time. But there was still no sign of Jack Frost. Jamie had grown up to be an adult; but unlike others, he still believed in the Guardians, mainly Jack Frost.

He stared at the falling snow for a long time. One landed on his nose. He recalled the time when he first believed in Jack, the day he almost lost faith in the Easter Bunny. Jack had made it snow in his room.

"Daddy, is Jack Frost ever coming again?" a girl, around five years old, clung to Jamie's leg. She was his daughter.

Jamie sighed. "Cathy, he promised he'll meet us one day. He's been busy, being a Guardian and such."

"B-but daddy, what if he never comes?" Cathy started tearing up.

"Don't say that." Jamie smiled. "If he promises something, he will fulfil that promise. If he was completely gone, there would be no snow days and fun times, right?"

Cathy sniffled. "You're right. I guess we'll have to wait, right, daddy?"

Jamie smiled. "You bet."

Just then, he saw a blur of blue and brown in the sky.

"Cathy, I think that's him! Come on!" he started chasing the blur which was still unidentifiable. Cathy ran after him. soon it disappeared to the other side of a tall building. One had to pass through a narrow alley to reach the other side.

"I'm scared to go through here. What if the Boogeyman is here?" Cathy said.

Jamie smiled. "Don't worry, sweetie, he's gone and won't be here for a long, long time. Do you trust me?" Cathy nodded. "Then we'll be safe."

Jamie held Cathy's hand and they started walking. "See? Nothing's here. There is no Boogeyman."

They reached the end of the alley. On the fence sat a girl, no older than sixteen. She was wearing a sleeveless hoodie (which design was similar to Jack's hoodie) over a long sleeved white shirt which the sleeves were rolled up. She held a staff similar to Jack's, although it was decorated with ribbons. She wore three-quarter jeans and blue flats.

"Jack Frost is a girl?" Cathy exclaimed, then ran over to the fence. "Are you Jack Frost?"

The girl turned to Cathy. She studied her with green eyes. Her black hair, the edges dyed blue, fell forward. She had her hair in a ponytail. "Do I look like him? Plus, I'm a girl. I'm not Jack Frost. Sorry, kiddo." Cathy's smiled faded.

Jamie stepped forward. "But do you know him?" he asked, not sure whether her fashion sense was coincidental or if it was based on him, with the only difference being that she was wearing jeans, her hoodie was sleeveless and that she wore shoes.

"Not really, but I've heard of him. He's all 'snowballs and fun times' but I've never really seen him. I mean, I don't even know how he looks like, but then, where does all this snow come from?" she stared at the sky. "Because this time, I'm not doing it."

Cathy gasped. "You were the one making the snow days before this?" The girl nodded. "Except for today. It just snowed by itself."

"T-then maybe… _you _are Jack Frost!" Cathy explained. "I mean, Jack could just be the shortened version of Jackie, and, and plus, maybe the history got messed up, so you're actually and girl, and, and-"

"Cathy, she isn't Jack Frost." Jamie said that with a sad expression on his face. He turned to the girl. "Who are you, exactly? And you said that you made the snow days before today. Do you have powers like Jack? Are you actually invisible or something?"

She turned to Jamie. "You can call me Kaitlyn, I guess. That's all I remember. Kind of sad, though. I know I had some kind of life before this, but… I don't remember. About my powers, it depends. I know I have ice powers, but I also control the wind. And lightning." She thought for a while. "And about the invisibility thingy, I'm not exactly invisible. I can choose whoever sees me. Just sometimes I forget to, that's why you saw me."

"So you don't know Jack."

"Nope, I don't. But he might be here, like, right now. Which explains the snow." She jerked her head up to the sky. "I think you should be getting home now. The fun is on the other side."

* * *

In the darkness.

Pitch Black heard something. Something he didn't hear for two decades. _"I'm scared... What if the Boogeyman is here?" _it echoed, again and again. "Looks like someone is afraid of me again. Oh, the glee! Once I gather my own team, the Guardians won't stand a chance…" his laugh echoed in the darkness of the tunnels.


	2. Snowballs and Lava

Thank you to Guest for reviewing this story! This is the first time, THE ABSOLUTE FIRST TIME, that my story got a review in the first 8 hours ;w;

Anyways, like before, I don't own the characters of Rise of the Guardians, I only own my OCs :3

Constructive criticism are most welcome; snowballs will be thrown at flames. Remember who's on my team.

Note: I changed from 10 years later to 20 years later, because Jamie could be, worst case scenario, 10 years old. So if he has a five-year old kid when he's twenty, that's just… awkward…

* * *

Kaitlyn watched Jamie and Cathy walk away. She watched them walk till they were out of sight. She waved her staff. The wind carried the voices of young children. Young, happy, carefree. Laughter. Squeals of excitement.

"Snowball fight!"

Kaitlyn recognised the voice as Cathy's.

Without thinking, Kaitlyn got off the fence and started walking towards the excitement. She didn't really bother to conceal herself as she wasn't planning to join in, she just wanted a chat with Jamie. Just to know a little more about Jack Frost. She was curious, after all.

She made her way around the kids and spotted Jamie at the fence, watching the kids run around. She didn't know why, but she felt the urge to have fun. Because of this, she scooped a handful of snow, moulded it into the shape of a ball, and threw it at Jamie. It hit him right in the face. "Who did that?" he asked, looking around before spotting Kaitlyn. "Did you throw that?" he asked. She nodded.

"I don't know why, I just feel like having fun," she said, making another snowball and proceeding to throw it at one of the kids. "So this Jack Frost… how is he like? What does he look like? How old is he? What kind of person he is? Fun? I mean, I've heard rumours on how he's the Guardian of Fun…"

Jamie turned to look at the sky. Snow was falling lightly to the ground. "Exactly twenty years before this, I had a freak sledding accident. Cause by none other than Jack Frost." He smiled, remembering the times. "I was a kid then. I was talking about Bigfoot as I walked down the steps. We were going to have a snowball fight. My mom warned me it was cold by saying, 'Be careful, Jack Frost will nip at your nose'. I simply responded with a 'Who's Jack Frost?' She just replied that he was nothing, it's just an expression." He made a snowball and threw it.

"Jack started the snowball fight by throwing a snowball at the back of my head. I threw the snowball at Pippa, thinking that she threw it at me. The snowball fight started, and that's when Pippa accidentally hit Cupcake. Suddenly Cupcake was all fun and rainbows, and I got on my sled as I saw lower ground. Then Jack proceeded to guide the sled through traffic. A couch was chasing after me! So in the end I crashed at a statue –or fountain, I don't really remember- then the couch hit me, resulting in me losing a tooth."

Kaitlyn nodded. Fun it is. "So Jack hasn't been here for a long time?" she asked. Jamie nooded. "Not a sign of him… twenty years has passed by in a blink of the eye."

"Then how did the snow come?" Kaitlyn asked again.

"Wasn't that what you did?" Jamie asked back, with a surprised look on his face.

"Only for the past two weeks, not for the past twenty years."

"Then he must be out there, somewhere. I can feel it."

"Okay, anyways, I'm leaving. I kind of can't stay in one place too long. I mean, this place is superb, but I gotta get going now." Kaitlyn silently made a snowball and threw it. It hit a teenager in the face.

The kids gasped. "Nobody's ever hit James. Who did it?"

Kaitlyn stepped forward. "I did," she said, and she bowed.

James scowled and made a giant snowball, big enough to be the abdomen of the common three snowball snowman. "You will pay!" he said. Kaitlyn didn't know he was one of the playground bully type, but that just made it even more fun. She simply waved her staff and the giant snowball exploded into a million tiny snowflakes. James was mesmerised by this. "So… pretty…"

Just then, someone dropped a huge snowball on Kaitlyn's head. "What… the…" she looked up to the sky. The attacker was no older than 18. He had silver hair, wore a hoodie with frost designs on the collar and sleeves, wore no shoes and held a staff. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size." He waved his staff and a flurry of snowflakes danced around Kaitlyn.

She just waved her staff back and the flurry stopped. "Are you… Jack Frost?"

"You can see me?"

Kaitlyn mentally face-palmed. "Well, no, I can't. That's the reason why I'm talking to thin air," she said, turning away. "Of course I can see you, I believe in you. Fool." She walked away. Jack just floated beside her.

"Dude. Your powers."

"Are exactly the same as yours, I think. Except that I have lightning, too." She poked Jack with her staff and electricity coursed through his body. "Ow!" he said, momentarily stunned.

The kids were staring at her. They couldn't see Jack as they didn't believe in him. Cathy could, though. "Jack! Jack Frost! You are real!" she exclaimed, hugging his legs as she was too short.

"Hey there, uh…"

"Cathy is my name!"

"Cathy! You look familiar…" Jack picked her up. "That shade of brown hair…" he gasped. "Are you Jamie's daughter?" Cathy nodded.

He put her down immediately. "I haven't seen him in decades! Wonder how's he doing," he said, running. "Wind! Take me to Jamie's house!" he rode the wind.

Kaitlyn watched Jack disappear from her sight. "Want to ride the wind, Cathy?"

* * *

The first trip was to the volcano.

Pitch heard that Jack Frost's arch nemesis was here. Locked up in her own element, never to rise to the earth again. As he carefully descended the rocky path, he spotted her floating in mid-air, at the very centre of the volcano. She was sleeping peacefully, as the Guardians merely put her to sleep comfortably inside this volcano. They didn't have the heart to kill her, or torture her.

That was their biggest mistake.

"Awaken, Fire Spirit! Awaken, and spread the warmth of fire, melting the ice, melting Jack Frost."

Her eyes snapped open at the mention of Jack Frost. She moved a little, flexing her arms, stretching her body. "Who dares mention Jack Frost in my territory?"

"You fool! This is not your territory! It is merely a prison, which you were lucky enough to be in! Remember the battle? You fell in the battle." Pitch snapped. Two decades wasn't really long compared to 300 years, but then again, Pitch didn't get his revenge the last time. And he was growing impatient.

The Fire Spirit snapped her head at Pitch. "Well, would you look at that. The much feared Boogeyman, reduced to this. Amazing how the Guardians work, no?"

Pitch calmed down. _I shouldn't pick fights while negotiating. Calm down._ He took a deep breath. "You are the Fire Spirit, and the strongest among them all. Yet, you fall at the Guardian's feet. You have been sleeping peacefully, due to their kindness. Are you or are you not taking advantage of it? They didn't kill you. Avenge yourself, and your wounded pride. When you have defeated them, Jack Frost will beg for mercy."

The Fire Spirit hissed at the mention of Jack's name. "Jack Frost shall pay for what he has done! Because of him, I am reduced to… to this! He shall fall, and I will kill him!" she tried freeing herself, but her movements slowed down the more she struggled. "Sleeping magic. I should have known."

"Ah, the Sandman's power…" now that Pitch had mentioned it, golden sand was seen floating around the Fire Spirit. With a wave of his hand, Pitch turned it into black sand. The Fire Spirit moved, and fell into the lava. At the next moment, she appeared at Pitch's feet.

"So… what can you offer me?" she raised an eyebrow, still not fully trusting Pitch.

"Oh, just revenge… and when it's all over, you can have Jack Frost," he said, looking straight into her eyes. He could see her longing of making him suffer. What she would do once she gets her hands on him…

"But! Tsk tsk tsk… there is always a catch. I am forming a team, our own team, to defeat them. All of the Guardian's arch enemies, all together, fuelled by rage and their hunger for revenge… we would be stronger than them. When you accept my offer, I am your superior. But no worries, right? I have promised you what you wanted."

She gritted her teeth. "Deal. And I have a name, you know…"


	3. North and South

Third chapter already… I'm on a rolllll…

They see me rollin' they hatin'

AoWoSora requested I make the chapters longer than the one already here. I accept this mission! I usually make the first chapters short and after that there's at least 1000 words for each chapter… but I'll try for this one! w

Again, I absolutely do not own any character(s) from Rise of the Guardians. I only own my OCs… :3

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated; snowballs will be thrown at flames. REMEMBER WHO'S ON MY TEAM. LIKE, REALLY THINK ABOUT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IF YOU FLAME.

Note: I had written this chapter up to about 600 words before re-doing it… luckily I edited it to save my story… or else it would have been ruined ;A;

* * *

Kaitlyn and Cathy arrived to see Jack and Jamie chatting like old friends.

"You've gotten old, buddy!" he said, poking Jamie's sides. "Looks like you've gotten yourself a family, eh?"

Jamie tried avoiding Jack's attacks. "Ahahaha! Yep. Looks like you haven't changed a bit!"

Jack laughed and made sure he was out of Jamie's reach. "Hey, can I borrow that sled?" he pointed at the sled that was on the steps. He took it without waiting for an answer. "Cathy, want to ride?"

It took Jamie a moment to realise what was happening. "Jack, don't you think about-"

Cathy hopped onto the sled. "Hold on tight!" Cathy slid down a snow dune and because of her momentum, she ended up on the road. With a wave of his staff, Jack guided Cathy through the traffic.

"It's like déjà vu all over again. That exact lorry…" Jamie muttered to himself. Kaitlyn watched the lorry. Furniture started falling out of it, and one of the couches fell onto the ice and started following Cathy.

"I'll go stop that couch," Kaitlyn said, and rushed through the traffic to catch up with Jack and Cathy. "Dude, there is a freaking couch chasing after Cathy."

"Yeah, I know that. If it hits her she would just lose a tooth, don't worry." He replied, still focused on guiding Cathy. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. She tapped the ice with her staff and the couch stopped in its tracks.

"Jack, remember that Cathy is only five?"

"Oh. Right." He was still focused on Cathy. In the end, Cathy almost crashed into the statue if it weren't for the snow Jack conjured. He started laughing.

"Now it's time for another SNOWBALL FIGHT!" wherever his staff touched the ground, that's where snowballs appear. "Who needs ammo?"

Of course, since there were a lot of kids around, they grabbed any snowball they could get their hands on and threw it at the closest person to them. One even hit Jack at the back of his head.

Everyone suddenly stopped. "Who threw that?"

"Someone hit Jack Frost!"

A girl with brown hair and freckles looked scared. "I think I might have thrown that."

Everyone gasped and pointed to her. "She did it!"

Jack just looked amused. "It's all right. A mistake is accidental, and I don't mind joining in! Just remember who you're messing with…" he picked up a snowball and froze it. "YEHAH!" he threw the snowball at the girl.

It hit her in the face. "That. Was. AWESOME!" the kids just started playing again, having fun like the thirty seconds ago before hitting Jack.

Kaitlyn sat on the statue beside Jack. "So this is what you do? Give them snow days and play along?" she asked.

He sighed, looking at the kids. "Yep. Although, once upon a time, no one believed in me. I'm glad they do now. It's not so lonely anymore." He smiled at her. "So what do you do?"

Kaitlyn frowned. "I don't know. I woke up twenty years ago without any memories. I don't remember who I was before this. I remember I had a life though, but when I try to remember exactly what happened, it's all fuzzy, and it gives me a headache whenever I think too hard. I hate headaches. I only know my name because the moon told me."

"Wait, where exactly did you wake up?"

"On a tree branch. I was covered in snow from head to toe. I only saw white at first. Until I fell off." Kaitlyn felt a dull pain at the back of her head. "And I banged my head on a rock. I don't know how it didn't break."

"Memories… you can get them from the Tooth Fairy!"

"The what?"

He looked at Kaitlyn like she had gone mad. "Tooth Fairy. Her name is Toothiana. She can help you remember."

Kaitlyn lit up. "The Tooth Fairy is real?" she had this really excited expression on her face where your mouth just stays open? "I finally get to meet her! Where is she? Where? I never lost hope and now I'm gonna meet her! How exciting!" she said as she flew off. She came back a few seconds later after realising she didn't know where it was. "Um, how do I get there?"

Jack shook his head. "First you are all this mysterious person who remembers nothing, then you are a kid. That is kind of weird, actually. But weird is sometimes good." He turned around and took a step before stopping.

"What's wrong?"

He turned to look at her with a horrified expression. "Irina."

* * *

"Irina, hurry up and walk!" Pitch scolded the Fire Spirit. "Since you refuse to get on my nightmare, you should at least walk at my pace!"

"It is not easy walking through snow." She lazily explained. "Plus I have not moved for 18 years. My limbs have gone numb," she said again. "My body is weak, my arms are tired and my legs are dying. Plus, you know what snow does to me," she explained again.

"Luckily I gave you shoes, then!" Pitch said. Suddenly there was a hissing sound.

"Argh!" A snowflake had landed on Irina's nose, momentarily putting out a small part of her fire. "This is bad! I have never been hurt by such a puny snowflake! In fact, it took a blizzard or snowstorm to put out only half my fire! I need backup!"

Pitch sighed and face-palmed. He called onto his nightmare to transport Irina. She was being far too slow and if she got injured by one tiny snowflake, the situation would be worse when the snow fall increases. They needed to reach their destination, fast.

"What is this- Pitch Black! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Irina screamed after the nightmare easily lifted her up.

"Be silent, fool! Soon we will reach the South Pole, then complain all you want! I just need some peace here!"

"Since when were we close to the South Pole?"

"Your prison was positioned at the South Pole to prevent you from escaping. Think about it. If I had not come, you would rather stay in your comfortable volcano than to try to escape when weakened, no? And even so, the very volcano you were in does not have the properties of a normal volcano except for the fact that it is very hot in there. If it was a normal volcano, you would have been at full power." Pitch paused for a while. "That is another of the guardian's mistake. Positioning your prison close to the enemy's fortress. We're here."

Pitch looked up to a huge mansion. It was as big as Santa's Workshop, but it was the complete opposite. Instead of being jolly, happy and colourful, it was depressing, sad and its colours were in monotone.

Irina gasped. "The Mansion of South. The very opposite of North's Workshop. It seems like you have a good plan up your sleeve. But alas, how do we convince South to join us?"

"The same way I recruited you. Right after you were imprisoned, South made a huge ruckus. She didn't do anything as bad as you, but it did scare the hell out of the Guardians. All she did was send an army of yetis to infiltrate North's Workshop. The yetis destroyed everything they could once they got mistaken as North's yetis. Of course, all the Guardians did was tighten their security, nothing else. She is still weak, which is why she has never done anything extreme. And it is also the reason why the Guardians have never locked her up."

Irina and Pitch got closer to the entrance. The guard yetis eyed them suspiciously. "Pitch Black and Irina. We wish to meet South."

The yetis grunted at each other. "Pitch. Black." Black sand surrounded the yetis. Pitch only did that to show who he was. One of the yetis pointed to Irina.

"She is the strongest Fire Spirit out there. She is currently weak, but once she regains her power, she is powerful. Let us through." The yetis did as Pitch said.

The doors closed on the two. "Who is this? Or rather, who are these? I rarely get visitors nowadays." South came into view. She was the complete opposite of North. Instead of giving, she takes. She is a thief, and her crimes are the petty crimes of taking away the presents North leaves for the children, making them lose faith in him. There are many stark differences between her and North.

He is old. She is young.

He is the Spirit of Giving. She is the Spirit of Taking.

He brings happiness. She brings sadness and depression.

"I will ask this only once. What are you intentions of meeting me?" she stared at Pitch, then took a look at Irina.

"Milady," Pitch bowed. He knew better than to be crude while speaking to South. Unlike Irina, she is rather civilized, and she hates rude people. Another point to remember: she has an army of yetis. Although her yetis are weaker than North's, they still make a formidable army when facing against two weakened people.

"I wish to make an offer. I have been awakened, and I long for revenge. So does Irina. Yes, this is Irina, the Legendary Spirit of Fire, reduced to a nothing like this, thanks to none other than… the Guardians." South refocused her attention on Pitch than on the interior of her mansion. "What did you say?"

"Irina is weakened as the Guardians have defeated her. So am I. But together, we will make our own team. Our team of anti-Guardians, and we shall defeat them! We will avenge our dignity, our wounded pride. We shall be believed in, and the whole world will fear us. But we need your help." Pitch bowed again.

"The opposite of Sandman, Jack Frost and North coming together…" South thought for a while. "I accept. What are you conditions?"

"Ah, about that… I will lead the team. Of course, you get to kill North. Do whatever you want to him. Torture him, kill him, make him a slave, whatever. As long as you help us."

South extended her arm. "I accept." South and Pitch shook hands.

* * *

"Jack! Jack, wait! Who is Irina?" Kaitlyn called after Jack, barely managing to keep up with him. She has never tried flying this fast before.

"She's my arch nemesis. My opposite, you could say. I'm the Spirit of Snow and Fun; she's the Spirit of Fire and… Seriousness, if that is even a word. Plus, the problem is, she _hates_ me. Or else we could get along just fine, and all these problems won't arise… like, at all." Jack was still faster than Kaitlyn. "Sorry, but I'll take you to the Tooth Fairy another time."

"Wait!" Kaitlyn said again. "Can I help? We're pretty much the same, and two is better than one, right?" Jack seemed to consider that.

"We'll… have to ask North. Even if you're not an official Guardian, you can help."

"Who's North?"

"Santa Claus. Santa Claus is just a title. His name is North. Pretty cool, huh?" he replied. "I just remembered a shortcut to his workshop…" Jack took out a snow globe from his pocket. He threw it and a portal opened. "After you."

"Uh… thanks? I guess?" Kaitlyn didn't know what to say when someone offers you to go through a magic portal first. She took a deep breath and went through it.

An amazingly beautiful array of colours greeted her eyes. This kind of thing could make a person go dizzy after looking at it for a while. The trip only lasted about 5 seconds. "Wow."

Kaitlyn marvelled at the sight that awaited her. A huge workshop was seen. Red, and puffing out smoke at random chimneys all over the place. "This is awesome!" she immediately flew towards the entrance.

"Wait!" Jack called after her. Too late. The explosives went off. "Phil just warned me about… those… damn it." he went towards the blast.

"What the heck just happened?" Kaitlyn asked when Jack got near. She was unharmed. "I just- went- suddenly- BOOM! Did you see that?" she asked him.

"I was going to warn you about that. Hey, Phil!" the last sentence was directed at the yeti that was standing guard.

"It's me again, but this time, I'm not busting in." Phil raised his eyebrows and pointed at Kaitlyn. "Oh, she's cool." Phil let them both in, but was still eyeing Kaitlyn suspiciously.

"Santa Claus has a yeti as a guard? That's pretty cool. I mean, I thought only elves were here," Kaitlyn said. She bumped into another yeti. "Oh um, sorry about that, I'll get going now…"

She made a mental note to stay close to Jack. Is she was seen alone she could be regarded as an intruder.

"Wait." Jack stopped her. "Shhh." Voices were heard on the other side of the door.

"Sandy? What do you mean, Pitch is out there?"

Silence.

"He has recruited who? Phil!"

The yeti rushed past us to enter the room.

"Get Jack Frost here right this moment!"

Jack let himself in. "Right here, North."

Kaitlyn slowly walked in, making sure she was exactly behind Jack. She didn't want to meet an angry Santa Claus. "And who is that girl behind you?"

Kaitlyn slowly stepped out of Jack's shadow. "I'm Kaitlyn. I kind of decided to follow Jack around since I'm bored? And uh, kind of lonely as well? Like, just a little?" she smiled uneasily. "You know what, that was a lie. I'm really lonely. And yeah, I wanted to help."

"So yeah, North, she just wants to help around," Jack said. "And yes, Irina is out." he frowned. "How she did it, I don't know."

North sighed. "This is really bad, Jack. We need to get the Guardians together. Again. Plus, we also have Pitch to take care of. Again."

All this time Sandy was trying to get North's attention. He decided to grab an elf and shake it, causing its bells to jingle.

"What is it, Sandy?" Jack asked. Images comprised of sand floated around Sandy's head. First it showed a woman. Then a fox. Lastly, a man with wings.

"Those three? Nah. South wouldn't even dare to- North?" Jack stopped his sentence, and North had a horrified expression on his face.

"Pitch has just recruited South."


	4. The Fox and Long, Long Ago

Okay… so after a week, I'm back.

YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I'M BACK MWAHAHAHAH

Sooooo… I kinda hate it when I have to get used to the computer's keyboard again ;A; but anyways.

I don't own RotG in any way, they belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OCs (WOW I GOT SO MANY XD).

And remember: constructive criticism allowed, snowballs will be thrown at flames. I HAVE JACK FROST ON MY TEAM. THE WORST ENEMY WHEN HAVING A SNOWBALL FIGHT. MWAHAHAH.

P.S: I don't know how the heck I'm going to write North's and Bunny's dialogue… I mean, North is freaking Russian and Bunny's accent? Forget about it. so in advance, I apologise if the characters' dialogues are weird… or if they're not in character…

P.S.S: Heads up. Spoilers on Tooth's past, based on the books. I don't read the books, but… read the wiki so my fanfic won't clash with the story…

* * *

North rushed out the room and stood in front of the globe. The globe was dotted with little golden lights, at various places on the globe. "What are those lights?" Kaitlyn asked.

"One light represents a believer. You know, when the child believes in us Guardians?" Jack replied. He frowned as one of the lights went off. "And when it disappears, it means that the kid doesn't believe in us anymore."

Sandy nudged North. "I know! I know!" North replied as he pulled out a lever, turned it, then pushed it down again. Lights more commonly known as the aurorae borealis came out of it. "What the-?" Kaitlyn was surprised. So all those times when someone got a glimpse of these lights, it was actually an SOS signal from North?

North started pacing. "Only Bunny and Tooth left. If the other one was to come…"

Suddenly, a hole appeared in the ground. A bunny/kangaroo creature came out of it. "What's wrong?"

The sound of wings flapping was to be heard when a half-human, half-hummingbird person came to view.

"Hey Bunny, Tooth." Jack greeted the two. Kaitlyn made it a mental note to note that the Easter Bunny was a badass bunny/kangaroo with boomerangs and coloured eggs that could most probably explode, and that the Tooth Fairy isn't some fairy in a tutu going around collecting children's teeth. She had some of her mini-me's flying around her. Was it Kait's imagination or were they really swooning over Jack?

"Wait, wait, wait. Who in tha' name of Easta' is this?" Bunny pointed to Kaitlyn.

"Hush. Don't be rude, Bunny." Tooth responded. She smiled at Kait. "I'm Toothiana. Just call me Tooth for short." She extended her arm. Kait did the same and they both shook hands.

Bunny grunted. "Bunnymund. Call me Bunny for short." He eyed her warily, then looked at Jack, then back at her. "Ya' ain't related to tha' bimbo, are ya'?

Kaitlyn was taken back a little at this question. "Um, as far as I can remember, I've never met him in my life until today." She leaned on her staff. Then she remembered something. "Wait a minute, YOU'RE the TOOTH FAIRY!" her eyes lit up. "The Easter Bunny! Santa Claus! And the Sandman! _And _the bringer of snow, Jack Frost!" she was hyperventilating now. "Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod."

"Uh, Jack? Make sure she stays away from me." Bunny took a few steps away from Kaitlyn. "She spells trouble."

Kait stopped being derpy. "Excuse me? I _spell_ trouble?" I guess you could say that she was annoyed now. "Getting excitable over the Guardians is a bad thing? Or is it that I'm too weird?" for some reason, saying that she was trouble really angered her. She didn't know why, but it just made her boil. She took a step towards Bunny.

"Okaaay, you two. Stop it. Especially you, Bunny," Tooth stepped in between Bunny and Kait.

Kait averted her gaze from Bunny's. "Sorry about that."

He still eyed her warily, but didn't say anything.

"We are done, yes? No?" North said, to get everyone's attention. "The situation is bad. As for now, Pitch, Irina and South are out."

Tooth gasped. Bunny's eyes widened. "Wait wait wait, them too? I thought it was only Fox. He I can handle. But the four of 'em? Even with us together, I don't think we can."

"What do you mean, you thought it was only Fox?" Jack asked. Everyone turned to look at Bunny.

"Last time I heard, he was stealing my eggs. Makin' trouble. Ya' know, messing up Easta'."

North looked up to the moon. The moon was to be seen, although it was only afternoon. "And yet, Manny hasn't recruited any new Guardian." He turned to look at the others. "But it is decided. We must make way for a new member, even if the person is not chosen by him."

* * *

South was a little reluctant to step on Australian land. "Is this really necessary? Recruiting the fox?" she asked. It was uncomfortable setting on another Guardian's territory, even if it was not North's. She was used to being isolated from the others. Even being this close was uncomfortable.

"Yes, it is. We need all of their opposites. And I mean, _all_. Well, except for the Tooth Fairy though, she doesn't have one," Pitch answered.

Irina was having fun, at least. The heat and sunlight really lifted up her spirits. Even though there was plenty sunlight at the South Pole, it was much too cold for her taste. She enjoyed something warm, something hot, something… bright.

Even from afar, Pitch could see South weakening and Irina gaining strength. Unfortunately, the opposites of the Guardians also meant for the opposites of his own team as well. South was well accustomed to the cold; Irina was not. Irina could take up the heat as her power source; South got weakened by it. Perhaps, if South lived in a place as dry as this, she would not like the cold. It was the matter of her getting used to her surroundings.

Personally, Pitch didn't mind, hot or cold. It was only the matter of sunlight. In his weakened state, it hurt, considering he was the King of Nightmares, a shadow spirit.

"You know what I'd like? Seeing Frost melt here," Irina piped up. She tended to talk to herself out loud most of the times. "See if he can handle the heat." Ever since recruiting her, that had always been on her mind: defeating Jack Frost.

"I've heard about him before. He won't literally melt in such conditions. He'd just get a horrible headache," South replied to Irina's random blabbering.

"Oh." Irina stopped walking to think for a while. After a moment, she started skipping, obviously happy. "But if he's suffering in any way, I'll be happy." She had an innocent smile on her face, even though what she had just said didn't seem so innocent. It seemed cruel, in fact.

"Oh, and this Fox we're looking for? How does he look like?" Irina asked. South cursed herself for not asking earlier, as it meant she was looking for something she did not know about. South hated making mistakes. She was a perfectionist, you could say.

"He's a quite tall, with beige fur. Big ears. A typical fennec fox, but with the proportions of a human. Similar to Bunnymund. Carries a boomerang and a few knives." Pitch responded. He never thought of telling the others on what to look for, as he thought they already knew.

"Any characteristics to look out for? Does he have a hideout? A den, perhaps?" South started asking questions, to show that she had been thinking about it. Even if she was just a minority in a certain group, she still liked to contribute something. Even a small idea would do.

"Hmmm…" Pitch thought for a while. He has heard rumours from the people around here talking to tourists about the empty, yet mysterious den. The rumour was that there is a fox's den out here in the desert, but there is no fox that resides there, or rather, it can't be seen. It has been dubbed 'The Lair of the Invisible Fox'. It wasn't much, but at least they had a place to look.

Pitch told Irina and South about his plans. After a short rest, they continued on, looking for the fourth member of their group.

* * *

Bunny started twitching a lot. His nose, to be exact. It went –twitch- to the left, then again, -twitch- to the right. Jack was amused seeing this.

"What's wrong, Cotton Tail? Got dust in your nose?" Jack mocked. He wasn't called the Guardian of Fun for nothing. He could practically pick fun out of any situation.

"Rack off, yer bloody show pony," he said, nose still twitching. "There's some miserable asses on my territory."

Jack straightened up. "Who?"

Nose still twitching, Bunny smiled a cocky grin. "Now yer' interested, yeah?" Jack made a face at him.

"Fine. It's the miserable fox, Pitch, yer 'hot' opposite-"

"That sounded wrong."

"-Irina, and South. All there. The fox isn't with them, tho'. In fact, the other three are lookin' for 'im."

North was pacing the room. "Then after that, I'm fairly sure that they'd start making plans. It's fortunate that Tooth doesn't have a counterpart."

And where was Kaitlyn and Tooth? They were walking around the workshop while Tooth explained about them and their opposites. "You see, there are many like us out there. Although we they are not Guardians, they maintain the balance of nature in some way. For example, Mother Nature and Father Time. The Leprechaun. Karma. And, to balance it out, we even have our counterparts. Like for Jack, it's Irina. She's a Fire Spirit, and the most powerful one out there. Spirits like her bring heat and warmth. Unfortunately, Irina was one of the ones who turned sour." Tooth paused for a while, watching a yeti assemble a toy.

"I thought elves made the toys," Kaitlyn said, while watching two elves fighting over a cookie. Another one was scurrying around while carrying a glass of eggnog. Tooth smiled. "North just lets the children believe that."

Kaitlyn nodded and took a look around her. There were many, many toys that were being assembled at once. The yetis also had to test out the toys, so occasionally a wooden airplane would fly past her. "So… about the other counterparts? I'm kind of curious now." She turned to the fairy, who was busy discussing plans with her mini-me's on the collection of teeth now that she was going to be busy.

She sighed as she watched her helpers fly away, all except for one. "This one here, Jack once saved her from Pitch, twenty years ago. Pitch had decided to kidnap all of my helpers. He got them all except for this one." The little helper was different from all the others. Instead of a blue feather jutting out, she had a golden one, just like Tooth herself.

"Jack nick-named her Baby Tooth and occasionally she follows him around everywhere. He doesn't mind, though." The smile faded. "About the others. North's counterpart is South. She's the exact opposite of him. Take a random aspect of North, and it's the complete opposite in South. For Bunny, it's Fox. Bunny brings hope to the world by hiding his eggs everywhere. It's like you're hoping to find something special, and you did! Fox takes the eggs away, destroying the children's hopes in finding an Easter egg."

Kaitlyn nodded. She was mentally counting the number of Guardians VS the number of their counterparts. "Wait, you said that all of you had a counterpart, right? What about yours?" she looked at Tooth.

Tooth's expression darkened. Even Baby Tooth seemed a little afraid. "No no no, you um, don't have to tell me. It's okay! I just thought you forgot about it, or something…" Kaitlyn panicked, because Tooth _was_ pretty scary with that expression.

"I don't have a counterpart. I had an enemy, though. He's dead now. I guess I could tell you about it, if you're interested."

An enemy? This seemed interesting. Kaitlyn took a conveniently placed chair and sat down. "Sure."

Tooth went into a sitting position in mid-air. "A long, long time ago. There was this maharaja. You do know what a maharaja is, right?"

"Um, yeah. They're like emperors and stuff."

"Good. So anyways, there was once a man named Haroom who was sold from birth to be a slave of this maharaja. Even in the difference in power and position, they became great friends. The maharaja was vain and selfish, though. Haroom had the heart of the prince, even though he was serving such a maharaja. They both respected each other. The maharaja liked hunting animals and using their heads to line up the wall as prizes. Haroom was magnificent at tracking, but the maharaja was the one who killed the animals. Haroom always looked away when the animals were killed." She paused, trying to remember the full story.

"The only creature the maharaja has never hunted was the flying elephant, which could be found at the Punjam Hy Loo palace; which now is my palace. He made a machine that was able to fly up to the palace. As he was about to shoot the elephant, one of the Sisters of Flight appeared, and he proceeded to shoot her."

"Wait wait wait. Hold up. What is a 'Sister of Flight'?" Tooth mouthed 'oops' as she forgot to explain what a 'Sister of Flight' was.

"So basically, there was once an race of women known as the Sisters of Flight. They were winged and were known for being beautiful and fierce warriors. They lived in a great palace called Punjam Hy Loo. Their palace was guarded by the flying elephants I was talking about. Do you, um, understand now?" Kaitlyn nodded.

"Since Haroom couldn't allow it to happen, he got into the course of the arrow and it struck him in the chest. After seeing the compassion of a human being, the Sister of Flight, Rashmi, healed him. The others who had gathered proceeded to kill the maharaja, but instead, they let him go if he would leave everything, including his cruelty and vanity. Once all of these were gone, he was as simple as a monkey – he had even grown a tail." Tooth's wings were flapping at a much faster rate now.

"Haroom and Rashmi lived on the palace and wed. They had a child. Me." Was it just Kait or was that a tear rolling down Tooth's cheek? "I was born a mortal, so we lived on the outskirts of a town. At twelve, after I had lost all my baby teeth, my wings grew. Feathers started growing on me too. By the end of the day, I could fly as fast as the birds, and I made friends with the birds and the wind. I usually helped the kids there pick the ripest mangoes and star fruits that were usually unreachable to them and the adults. The adults saw a different meaning to me, though. They thought I was an evil spirit that had to be killed, or they thought that capturing me and forcing me to steal the riches of the new maharaja would be good. The kids begged their parents not to ask they grew fond of me. Heck, I grew fond of them myself."

"So my parents and I escaped. My father, Haroom, being an expert tracker managed to avoid coming in the lines of the hunters, while my mother enlisted the help of the forest creatures as she could speak any animal language. Even the kids helped by alerting us about the hunters' positions, or when they got too close to our camp. One day, they discovered us after the parents followed their kids to the forest. A hunter, known as the Mysterious Hunter, followed the trail of gold coins the parents left for him to follow. My parents were kidnapped. If I didn't appear before dawn, they would be killed. I went to the site, and we fought. The hunters were too overwhelming, though. Knowing that I could not save them and would be trapped, they gave me a small ruby box with a pouch inside it, containing my baby teeth and told me to run. They were murdered." Tears started rolling freely down Tooth's face. Even Baby Tooth had this sad expression.

After a while, Kaitlyn was going to say something but Tooth started talking again. "The memories my teeth contained was enough to get me through the days. Years passed. I was convinced that I didn't belong anywhere, being half-half. I didn't belong to the creatures of the jungle, nor to the humans. As the children grew, they lost their innocence and goodness. I decided to collect their teeth to return it to them in to remind them of who they were. They then decided to hide the teeth under their pillows, and I left them gifts. Little bits of chipped gold, maybe even little pieces of jewels. The parents got suspicious as the child would wake up with handful of treasures. One day, they set a trap for me. Instead of flying into a child's room to collect teeth, I was trapped inside a cage. They brought me to the palace to be killed in front of the Sisters of Flight. I held on to the ruby box, and onto the memories of my parents. The cage disappeared. That's how my mini-fairies came about. I had half a mind to kill the Mysterious Hunter, who was actually the maharaja that tried killing my mother. I let him go and let the forest animals kill him instead."

"The end, I guess?" Kaitlyn asked. "Sorry, but I'm not someone who knows how to comfort you and stuff. Um… maybe a hug would do?" she got up of the chair and extended her arms. Tooth hugged her as tight as she could.

"Oh, a hug is all I need!" phew. Tooth was back to her cheerful self.

"Okay. But… I can't breathe."

Tooth quickly let go. "Sorry, sorry." And she smiled. Even Baby Tooth lit up.

From that moment on, the both of them knew they were going to be best friends.

* * *

Long chapter is long. And I did warn you, SPOILERS! I hope I can update regularly now. Oh yeah. Starting from next year, I can ONLY upload once a week. Worst case scenario, once every two weeks. So yeah. School. To all you non-Malaysian readers: our calendar is VERY different from yours. Even I got confused lol XD

And I'm kinda proud/happy with this chapter. :D


	5. -No Title-

So… we meet again.

To my friend who has just watched RotG (you know who you are), I TOLD YOU SO YOU IDIOT IT WAS AWESOME WASN'T IT HAHAH I'M GONNA WATCH IT AGAIN IN YOUR FACE THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DOUBTING JACK FROST'S AWESOMENESS YEAH I'LL MOST PROBABLY GET KILLED IN SCHOOL NEXT YEAR BY YOU but so what. Worth it!

( …MESSAGEME)

As usual, I do not own RotG in any way. I only own my OCs.

Constructive criticism is encouraged and greatly appreciated; flames are not. Jack Frost will personally come murder you the day you flame. Beware.

* * *

"Tooth! Tooth!" Jack called out. North had called for a meeting of the Guardians. "If I was her, where would I be?"

"I'm not as slow as you think I am!" Jack heard Kaitlyn's voice. Tooth zipped past him, followed by Baby Tooth. "Then catch me if you can!" both of them were flying around the workshop, but miraculously, they didn't bang into passing yetis or flying toys. Jack shook his head.

"Tooth! North called for a meeting!" Jack called out, not sure where she was. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute!"

Jack sighed. "You know, he's a jolly old man sometimes, but he's pretty grumpy now?" Tooth zipped past him as he finished his sentence.

"Oh, don't mind me, just carry on with the meeting. I think I'll hang out here a while. It's pretty cool," Kaitlyn said, floating in mid-air. Jack nodded and followed Tooth.

"Tooth. We need another Guardian, even if not selected by Manny. You okay with that?" Tooth nodded.

"Just remember this, mate: not the groundhog." Bunny stated.

A figure of a woman appeared above Sandy's head. "Oh no, not Mother Nature," Jack said. "She's still angry at me. About making it snow close to the equator a few decades back."

"What about the leprechaun?" Tooth suggested. "Or even Karma! She can kick butt!" Tooth was easily excitable when it comes to choosing new Guardians.

"I was thinking or someone already here," North replied to their suggestions. It took them a while but then Bunny said, "Kaitlyn?"

North nodded. "Hold up, mate. We already have Jack. She an' Jack are basically the _same_."

"We have something she want: her memories."

"Oh no," Tooth started. Everyone turned to look at her. "You are planning to make a deal with her?"

"Yes. I actually know her."

Bunny and Jack turned to stare at North. "What do you mean, you know her?"

"I've seen her once or twice a few decades ago. She's actually pretty powerful. Manny told me so."

"Which means she was alive even before twenty years ago. But then, why did she lose her memories?" Jack asked again. "Is there something you aren't telling us?"

North looked up to the moon. "No. it's something Manny isn't telling us."

* * *

"No. No no no. No!" a teenage girl circled a huge tree. She had dark skin and had her hair braided. "What is this? I'm fairly sure she's here every year? But… just. What?"

"Yo, Vrin!" Another girl was standing at the base of the said tree. "What's wrong?"

"She isn't here." The girl now identified as Vrin responded. "Victoria, you wouldn't know if anything happened, right?"

Victoria jumped from branch to branch to get up to where Vrin was. "What is this sorcery?" she said, examining the branch. "She's gone."

Just then, Kaitlyn and Jack were walking around the neighbourhood. "I'm not joining you guys." Victoria and Vrin got closer for a better view.

"Come on! You've got to help us!"

Kait stopped and glared at Jack. "Of all those minor Guardians out there who maintain the balance of Nature, and you're asking me? I'm not one of them. I'm just a girl who has powers who doesn't remember anything. I'm not like you guys. I'm not even in one of those childhood stories about fairy tales and I'm certainly not a myth." Victoria was about to jump out when Vrin stopped her.

"That's Kaitlyn!" Victoria hissed. "Can you not see it?"

Vrin frowned. "But she's supposed to be dead."

"Explain why her voice, looks and personality are exactly the same. And the fact that she's wearing the same jacket as Jack Frost. Remember Kris' Jack design? When Kait thought the hoodie was really cool and started wearing it whenever winter comes along?"

"Yeah, so that means she's walking around with Jack Frost. And plus, we do have to be careful. She just mentioned that she lost her memories. We don't want to seem like an enemy, would be?" Vrin tried reasoning with Victoria.

Victoria gritted her teeth. "From a distance it is, then."

* * *

Pitch, Irina and South cautiously stepped into the den. "Hello?" Irina called out. A figure appeared.

Pitch summoned a nightmare using the shadows of the den while South brought out two knives. Irina yelped. She didn't have control over her powers and accidentally put a small plant on fire. She stomped on it to prevent the fire from spreading. After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she asked "So you are Fox?"

The figure laughed. "Why yes, I am. And you don't happen to be Irina? Did the Guardians really reduce you to this?"

Irina glared at him. "Well, in a matter of fact, it is me. And yes, this is what they did to me."

Fox had already lost interest in her and was now eyeing Pitch and South suspiciously. "Pitch Black. You poor thing. South! Dear old friend! I heard on how the infiltration plan fail. Lost too many yetis?" Pitch glared at Fox.

South sighed. "Well, yes, it did. I assume you haven't been able to fully diminish the children's belief?" Fox growled.

"I told you, I was working on that!"

"Okay guys, we should stop now," Irina said, steeping in between Fox and South. "We have business to do, right?"

"Ah, yes." Pitch explained everything to Fox.

Fox crossed his arms, ears twitching. "What if I told you, I don't really trust you guys?"

"Then it would be alright if you leave anytime. But remember though: you're not getting your share of the deal." Pitch had to make sure it was a win-win situation, but in a way that if any of them left they would certainly regret it enough not to leave. "So? Is it decided?"

"Sure. All I need is to see that miserable bunny's downfall. See how everyone just ignores him."

"Where is the headquarters anyway?" Irina piped up.

"Somewhere where it is not too hot, neither too cold. Not too sunny as well. My lair."

"And where is this supposed lair?" South asked, wanting to clarify exactly where they would be at.

"In Burgess. Oh, it should be simple getting there. Everyone, form a circle." Pitch didn't want it to sound like a game, but oh well. The others held hands. Black sand engulfed them, but not one of them suffocated, although Irina almost tried to escape. But in the end, she held her ground.

They all reappeared at Pitch's lair. "This is beautiful, in a sad way," South commented. "Lonely?"

Pitch sighed, then nodded. "As long as it's not cold, I'm pretty okay with it." Irina said, looking at the many cages at the ceiling.

Fox was still checking out the place. "Hmmm. A good hiding spot, I would say. No one knows of this place, right?"

"Wrong." Pitch replied. "They know of the place, but they have not rediscovered it yet. The entrance got sealed off when I got defeated. I plan on reopening it again sometime soon."

"Then we'll help." Irina said. "Where is it?"

"Our first mission already? Heh. I think I'll like this little group of ours." Fox said. "Lead the way." Pitch led them up a creepy stairwell. Irina stayed as far as she could from the walls.

"It's creepy here," she said, staring at the wall. "I thought I just saw something move there."

Pitch sighed. "That's just one of my nightmares." He thought it would scare the poor fire spirit but it did the opposite. "Oh. Okay then. Thought it was some intruder."

Pitch reached a tunnel. "This is it. The entrance that was sealed off is at the top of this tunnel."

"How do we get up there? I can't fly, and with Irina's weakened state, she can't do anything. Fox?" South asked.

"Nothing I can do as well."

Pitch smiled as four nightmares gathered at his signal. "It's time you learnt how to ride nightmares. Hop on."

* * *

Nightfall.

It was nightfall and Jack still has not been able to convince Kaitlyn to join. That's when the sleigh appeared.

"Tooth's palace is being attacked again. This time, by nightmares. Only. Pitch is nowhere to be seen. Hurry, Jack!" North called out. Jack took one last look at Kaitlyn before grabbing onto the sleigh as it passed the two. Kait watched them fly away until they were out of sight. She sighed.

"Why? Why did you put me into this world? What is my purpose? Looking for my memories? I need to know." Kaitlyn talked to the moon. "Well, you could at least, I don't know, give me a hint or something? It's killing me. Twenty years I wandered. Not much compared to Jack, I know, but still. He is a myth, a legend, whatever. Even if people don't believe in him, they actually do, at the back of their minds. Me? I'm… I'm nothing." She tried her best not to cry. "I've tried travelling the world for answers. I got none." She took one last look at the moon.

She brought out a mini snow globe from her pocket. "Jack gave me this, in case I changed my mind." She examined the globe. It was empty. She wasn't sure it would work or not, but she tried it anyway. "Tooth's Palace."

The portal opened up, revealing a palace high in the sky, with the sleigh in the background. Kait could also see little black things flying about. Were those nightmares?

"…well, fine then." She said as she went through the portal. The moment she went through, nightmares avoided her, like she was poisonous or something. Because of this, she managed to catch up with the sleigh. "Need any help?" she asked.

"So you finally joined us?" Jack said, blasting a nightmare with hailstones at the same time. "No. I'm Switzerland." After Jack gave her a puzzled look, she explained. "I'm a neutral party."

He mouthed an 'O' and then continued blasting random nightmares, freeing Tooth's little helpers. "It's déjà vu, all over again."

The sleigh landed and Bunny, North, Sandy and Jack got off. Tooth was flying about in the distance, attacking nightmares which got close. Kait shot a small lightning bolt at the nightmare that was about to get Tooth. "Thanks!" she said, moving onto another.

North started brandishing his two machetes while Bunny threw both his boomerangs and a few explosive eggs at the same time. Jack and Sandy were fighting back-to-back, destroying the nightmares quickly. _So this is how they fight_, Kaitlyn thought as she destroyed the nightmares that dare come close to her. _It's pretty interesting._

Suddenly, a dark presence was to be felt. Pitch's voice boomed. "Ah, the big four, all together once again, at the same place. Tooth's palace. I still have that quarter you gave me. But no matter. The teeth are gone."

"No!" Tooth flew towards the sound of his voice, and was greeted by a fennec fox that was much taller than her. She backed away. Soon a girl appeared, and her hair seemed to be on fire. A lady with white hair and a scowl appeared too alongside Pitch.

"And what's this? A new Guardian?" Pitch asked, referring to Kaitlyn. "I'm not a Guardian."

Pitch reappeared where she was standing. "A neutral party. Then I'm just going to ignore you." Kaitlyn shot a wave of electricity at him, which caught him by surprise. "I'm done with the ignoring." She said, her staff still pointing at him. Pitch tried to shake the current away. He wasn't angry though; he just laughed.

"You are just like Frost. You do know him, right?" Kaitlyn was annoyed at this comment. "Do you know how many times people have repeated that? It's just a coincidence that I have a similar hoodie! And a staff! And uh, ice powers too!" she stuttered a little. Irina appeared at Pitch's side, ready to strike.

"Relax, child. She is not Frost. You will get him soon enough." Irina still glared at her.

"And no, I am not related to him." Kaitlyn had guessed Irina's question right. "Bunny already asked me that," she explained before Irina could open her mouth to speak.

The two disappeared and reappeared at their original place. "Bye. For now." Fox turned away, and the others did too. Tooth got angry and grabbed one of North's machetes and chased after them. She dodged a fireball, but got hit by the second one. "Ah!" her wings burned as she fell. Jack froze them and caught her as she was falling. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah. My wings are a bit burnt. And frozen. I should be fine." She then gasped. "The memories!" she said, watching helplessly as nightmares galloped through the air, the many boxes of teeth visible in their stomachs. That's when Kaitlyn gave chase.

"Where do you think you're going?" a wall made completely of ice appeared before the four, stopping them in their tracks. "For a neutral party, I suggest you stay out of this," South said.

"Give me back my memories, then. I'll leave you alone."

Pitch laughed. "Not likely. And may I warn you, don't ever let down your guard around us." South snapped her fingers, and Kaitlyn passed out.

* * *

TROLOLOL I think I'll be posting another chapter soon. I don't know, I fell like… THE STORY IS COMING INTO PLACE! Oh and um… reviews, please? To VG/LMA, reading this: Jack FROST IS REAL, OKAY? To my other friend that also starts with a V: MWAHAHAH.


	6. I Kinda Gave Up on Chapter Names

Asdfghjkl ask-kid-loki's playlist is so beautifullllllllll even if I'm not listening to the lyrics. ;_;

First one I heard on here was Run-Snow Patrol and the second was Speeding Cars-Imogen. Ahhh so beautiful…

Anyways, enjoy the next chapter.

{insert disclaimer}

Constructive criticism appreciated, flames are not. Must I repeat myself, I have Jack Frost on my team.

And reviews. I accept them.

(Uh just trying out my friend's way of asking for reviews. XD)

* * *

"No!" Tooth said as Kaitlyn got knocked out. She tried to fly but her wings were too heavy for her, thanks to the frost. "Jack! Let me go!" she said desperately.

"I'll go instead," he said as he flew up to the platform. The fairy stopped struggling, glad to know that someone is willing to take her place.

Sandy followed suit and Bunny grabbed onto the cloud Sandy conjured.

"I guess I'll be staying here then," North said. At least one Guardian was needed to protect Tooth. Her mini-fairies that managed to avoid capture surrounded her, with Baby Tooth at the front.

"Let her go!" Jack said, firing a blast of winter magic as Fox slung her on his back. Irina deflected the blast with a fire shield. "Ngh!" she grunted. She was still a little weak. Fox threw a boomerang.

"Right back at ya'!" Bunny threw both of his boomerangs. One intercepted Fox's while the other destroyed a few nightmares, causing boxes of teeth to fall out and some mini-fairies escaped. They started attacking nightmares together, successfully destroying them, one by one. Pitch proceeded to whip own his scythe but was stopped by Sandy. South commanded her two yetis to stop the mini-fairies while she helped Fox.

"Ya' got a plan, Frost?" Bunny asked. "Uh, get Kait out of here then scram?"

"Good enough for me," Bunny replied while he threw an egg. South and Fox weren't expecting that so Fox accidentally dropped Kaitlyn. "Oops." He smiled.

Jack was going to jump off over the platform if it weren't for Irina's whip stopping him. "Ow!" a hissing sound was to be heard, and Irina retracted her whip. Whenever Irina's weapons made contact with Jack, it hurt them both as they were elemental opposites, and Irina's weapons are actually just part of herself, much like Sandy's dream sand and Pitch's nightmares.

Jack deflected a second blow, then a third one. He heard the fluttering of wings, then North's bellow of "No!" as he dared look over the edge. Tooth and her mini-fairies were struggling to fly up, but in the end they just decided to land safely below. In that moment of distraction, Irina knocked Jack's staff away.

Pitch and Sandy exchanged blows. "Retreat! We are not in full power yet. I repeat, retreat!" Pitch said. Irina glared at Jack one last time before throwing his staff over the edge, then she got onto a nightmare as the others disappeared with the shadows. Before Bunny's boomerang could intercept her, she disappeared.

Jack looked over the edge for his staff. "No sign of it," he said. Sandy quickly got to where Tooth and Kait were and helped them up to the platform where North was. Kait was just waking up.

"Can you hear me from here?" Jack called out. Sandy gave him a thumbs up. "Can you uh, help me look for my staff?" Bunny rolled his eyes.

"I can see it. I'll go," he said as he jumped off the edge. The staff clattered beside Jack soon enough.

"Thanks," Jack said, landing beside Tooth and Kait. "Is she okay?"

Kait rubbed the back of her head. "Ow… it did help a bit, though…" she said. The Guardians didn't get it. "Nothing. It's nothing. You don't have to worry." She got up. "Thanks, Tooth." She smiled at the fairy. She disappeared without a word.

"Ya' think we'll ever see her again?" Bunny asked.

Sandy shrugged.

* * *

Kaitlyn guessed she should have never let her guard down. _What was I thinking? Going after them like that?_ She shook her head. It doesn't feel right. _I don't feel so good. Like I'm acting as a different person._

She wounded up on the same tree she woke up on, twenty years ago. She feel connected to it, somehow. _Maybe something important happened here, and maybe it happened before I lost my memories._ She shook her head. _But why? Why can't I remember them?_

She heard the rustling of leaves nearby. Weird. The wind wasn't even blowing.

She shot a wave of electricity at the direction of the sound, and soon a thud was to be heard. Whatever fell, it fell behind the bushes. Kait jumped off the tree and slowly walked towards the bushes. "Hello?" nothing came out. _Okay, then. You leave me no choice, whoever or whatever you are._

She parted the bushes. Nothing was there. Instead, there was a note beside a hole. Kaitlyn picked it up and read it.

_Well, hello, there._

_Thank you sooooooooo much for the electric shock. No really, we appreciate it. But anyways._

_We (yes there are two of us) dare you to go through this tunnel._

_Scratch that, double dare._

_No no, double scratch that, _triple _dare._

_Bring whatever you want with you. Fool._

_See ya!_

_P.S: we know who you are. You want your memories back? Then come!_

Was this one of Pitch's tricks? Maybe, maybe not. Kaitlyn almost stopped herself from jumping in, but on second thought, she did.

She slid through tunnels which seemed to go on forever. _Yay. A slide. _She thought to herself. She landed in what seemed like a garden. She walked out and then leaned on a statue shaped like an egg. Turns out it was alive. "What the?" she said, facing the sentinel which switched from its smiling face to its frowning face. A hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a tunnel.

It led her deeper into the tunnel, somewhere where the sentinel couldn't reach. After sensing that the intruder was out of reach, the sentinel went back.

The tunnel was dark. Suddenly, it lit up, thanks to a small fire. Kaitlyn found herself face-to-face with two girls. One had dark skin and held her hair in a braid while the other one was fair and let her long hair flow. The fire seemed to be coming from the latter's finger.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Kaitlyn said, then pointed her staff at the intimidating finger. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE IRINA OKAY? AND YOU? WHO ARE YOU AS WELL?" her staff pointed at the finger, to the girl who owns the finger, and to the other girl in the tunnel.

"I'm Victoria," said the girl with the fire. She face-palmed with her free hand. "And this is Vrin."

Kait was still suspicious of them. "But uh, I don't know anyone named Victoria or Vrin." Her staff was still pointing at the three mentioned earlier (yes, including the finger. It was _that_ intimidating to her. It's the fire, you see).

Vrin hit Victoria at the back of her head. "Donks! I told you so she doesn't remember!"

"Ow!" she glared at Vrin. "It hurts, you know? And you'll never know until you try!"

"Wait. You guys… know me?" Kaitlyn asked, sceptical.

"Well, duh!" Victoria said in a how-could-you-not-know way. "But first, let's get out of here. Vrin?"

Wherever Vrin touched the earth, it opened up another tunnel. "You see, we earth elemental magic people – sorry for that, I don't know the proper term - learn to open these tunnels. They're tunnels made by the Easter Bunny. All we need to learn is to be able to open them, and boom! We can travel the world. The bunny doesn't mind, though. As long as we don't get in the way of the eggs are they make their way to the surface, we're cool." Kait was amused by the fact that her history had something to do with the Guardians. That is, if Vrin and Victoria were telling the truth.

They reached the surface in no less than five minutes. "Well, as much as it will pain you for me to say this but, I TOLD YOU SO!" Vrin yelled the last part to Victoria.

"OKAY FINE SO SHE WASN'T DEAD JUST IN A COMA!" she replied back.

"Who is the she?" Kait asked. The other two just looked at her.

"Did she just… ask who we're talking about?" Victoria asked.

"She lost her memories, remember?"

"Oh."

"So… it's about me?" Kaitlyn was still as clueless as ever.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Oh. Okay then."

Awkward silence. Vrin and Victoria weren't prepared for this. They expected Kait to suddenly, I don't know, attack them? An ambush? It was like her to do that to random people who dragged her along to weird places claiming they know her but she doesn't know them. It should've happened by now.

Kait got up and the two girls were suddenly trapped in a dome made of ice. When Victoria had finished melting it Kaitlyn had disappeared.

"Mayyyybe we should have introduced ourselves." Vrin stated the obvious.

* * *

The Guardians had been travelling around the world to pick up the teeth of the millions of believers out there. This time, it was slightly easier as Tooth still had a lot of her mini-fairies, even though a whole bunch of them got kidnapped by Pitch again. The Guardians couldn't help thinking of Kait, though.

"Wonder what's she doing right now. The poor child." Tooth said. "If only I managed to safe-guard her memories." Jack nodded. The child in the room was sleeping peacefully. Tooth took the tooth from her pillow and replaced it with a quarter.

"Lost this tooth when she accidentally slammed into a door. It was loose, anyway." She smiled. "Back to work." She flew out of the window, and Jack followed her.

"What do we do about Kait? I mean, she disappeared just like that. Who knows where she went."

"Hmmmm." Tooth thought. "Maybe she's drawn to a place. Like you. Even after 300 years, you were still drawn back to Burgess, even if you didn't know why."

"Well, yeah, but now I have my memories back, see?"

"Even before you regained your memories, did you go back there a lot?" Tooth asked.

"Uhhhh. Yeah." Jack admitted defeat. "Don't know which tree it was, anyway."

Tooth stopped in her tracks. "She woke up on a tree?" Jack nodded.

"Was it snowing then? Was that twenty years ago?"

"Yes and yes."

"Then I know where it is! Quick, we have to finish this, then we have to tell North! I-I'll take the houses in this row, you take the other!" Tooth flew away, feeling happy. That's when Bunny zoomed past Jack.

"I'mma get more teeth than ya'll ever get, Frost!" he said. Jack chuckled then flew off to a different row which was untouched. He was going to beat this rabbit once and for all. that is, if North doesn't end up with a sack full of teeth again.

Wisps of dream sand were seen floating in the air, and some of them were carrying teeth, the others were still holding onto quarters. The way Sandy did this Tooth Fairy job was amazing. Bunny hopped house to house, and his idea of a gift was a few Easter eggs. North jumped from chimney to chimney, leaving many Chritmas-themed presents such as toy trains, a lighted Christmas tree (it was life-sized, mind you) and… well, you get the idea. As for Jack, he would occasionally leave a quarter but most of the time, he would leave a pretty snowflake which will never melt. The only kids that didn't receive snowflakes are the kids that aren't particularly fond of pretty things. Which are mostly boys and those bully type of kid.

They travelled to a few more countries and countless of cities before finally stopping by Tooth's palace to drop off the teeth. After that, they proceeded to go to North's workshop. There, they met a very distressed teenager.

"No, Phil, I'm telling you, you gotta let me in! There are these two stalkers! Come on, I mean, okay, I'm not a Guardian, nor will I ever be, but at least you could let me in, right?" the yeti just crossed his arms. "Please?" the yeti redirected his attention elsewhere, which caused Kait to do the same. "Oh! They're back!"

North landed his sleigh. "Hahah, Phil! Do not worry, you can let her in." Phil gave a surprised expression but he let them all in anyway. "So, what brings you back here? Ready to take oath?" North asked.

"Uh… no. I'm not going to be a Guardian, but I'll help. On one condition." Vrin and Victoria appeared beside Kait through a tunnel.

Kait hid behind Bunny as he was the closest to her. "Get them away from me! They're stalkers! I mean, I don't even know them, and they know me!"

"Woah woah woah. Slow down, kiddo. Ya' really don't remember them? Yer friends?" Bunny asked. "So how's travelling through the tunnels?" The last question was directed to the two girls.

"Dark. And scary. Plus I can't even use my power too much or else I'd burn the whole place down." Victoria replied. Vrin gave a thumbs up. "As awesome as always."

North had this wide-eyed expression on his face. "So. More than one of us has a connection to Kaitlyn."

"Wait, what?" Kaitlyn asked, before Tooth added her story.

"Once, I saw this girl who looks exactly like you, Kait, she was sleeping on this tree. So peaceful." Vrin was jumping around a little, poiting at Tooth.

"The Tooth Fairy is real! Asdfghjkl!" she literally pronounced it as 'ay es di eff ji hesh jay kay el'. If you were wondering.

"Uh, hi there!" Tooth waved and smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

Vrin's mouth was shaped into an 'O'. "She talked to me. She talked to me!" Victoria face-palmed.

Sandy was making symbols at his head. Clouds. Kait interpreted that as dreams. "So… ever since I was a kid, Sandy's been watching over me. Cool."

"Everyone's met you before. Eeexcept for me." Jack said. "But it doesn't matter. I remember you, though, Vicki."

"Do not ever call me by my nick name, Snowball."

"Oh ho?" Jack neared his face to hers. "Make me."

She then proceeded to kick him in the shin. "Ow!" he said. "That's what you get for messing with me, Snowball."

He glared at her. "So what, you can call me Snowball but I can't call you Vicki?"

"Yep."

"That's unfair."

Kait laughed. "Life is unfair, Jack. Especially when you hardly know everyone here and you're trying to get answers but no one seems to care about your presence." The last sentence was said quickly and monotonously.

"About tha'. Vrin and Victoria here? Yer' mates. Vrin here is the strongest for the earth element. She has superhuman strength too. Don't get on her nerves."

Kait didn't know she had such an intimidating friend. Well, intimidating as she still doesn't really know her. "Victoria here? Ninja. At least, that's what she calls herself after mastering two genres of martial arts. Ninjutsu and Tessenjutsu. Ninjutsu is basically ninja training. Tessenjutsu is a deadly martial art based solely on the use of a fan."

"You kinda know how to do it too," Victoria tossed two fans to Kait. "These are yours." Vrin also tossed her a small bag which could be tied at the waist.

Kait stuck her hand in and pulled out a sword. "H-how does this thing even FIT?" she asked, amazed.

"The bag's enchanted. That's what." Vrin replied. "But… we should worry about Pitch and his little gang first."

* * *

Reviews. I accept them. Hopefully a few more chapters (I'm aiming for at least three) will be up before school re-opens. Then I can only update on the weekends...


	7. Yep, I Gave Up on Chapter Names

Yes so… I'm ignoring the side fic for a while. I'm sure Vickikunhui is so annoyed at me now. Well, sorry, but I have this to work on… soon, my friend. Soon.

Reviews. I accept them.

Constructive criticism encouraged, snowballs will be thrown at flames. Must I say it again, Jack Frost will do just that then kill you in your sleep? Slowly, painfully?

(and thank you to all readers out there! I mean, with each chapter I gain new followers/favs… I'm so honoured. I think I'll go PM everyone who favs/follows. Depends on how lazy I am. Meh.)

PS: I am such a horrible writer. Just disappearing like that. Like, ONE FREAKING WEEK WTH IS WRONG WITH ME UGH. I'm so sorry. I'll try to update as much as I can. I mean, school starts on the 2nd of January! SO SOON OMG

* * *

"Why? Why did we retreat?" South asked Pitch as the nightmares ran off into the shadows.

"We're not powerful enough. Enough to inflict damage, but not enough to defeat them. Be patient." Pitch replied. He walked away. "Especially for Irina. She's still weak." Irina, who had been staring at her hand, looked up. "W-what? Did you call me?"

South sighed. "It's nothing." Irina got back to staring at her hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Fox asked, curious.

"I don't know," she admitted. "It just seems… weird. I just have a weird feeling about this all. Just… Pitch, can I go outside? I mean, it's not like the kids can see me or anything. I just want the sunlight. Helps me a little."

"Go ahead." Irina got up and left the lair.

"The sun! It's still pretty and nice and warm and hot." Irina enjoyed the sunlight a lot, just like the other fire spirits. "I wonder how the others are doing?" she wondered aloud. She saw a tree nearby, so she decided to climb it. The sun was shining brightly on the tree's canopy. Irina didn't realise that she climbed that high. "Hey! I can see lots of things from up here!"

She saw the cars on the road. Occasionally a flying bird would be startled by her. At other times, she could hear the carefree laughter of children. Irina thought back about the Guardians. Was revenge the thing she really wanted? Wasn't it that she wanted to be noticed by the kids? To be believed in? She thought back on her mother and her twin sister. Much like Jack, she was pretty much human before being cursed to live as a fire spirit forever.

She remembered the fateful day. Although Irina and her sister enjoyed the heat and sun a lot, they also enjoyed the snow. They would have snowball fights with the other kids whenever it was possible. One day though, the play turned into a real fight.

Irina closes her eyes, and falls asleep, thinking of that.

"_Iris! Heads up!" a young Irina shouts before throwing a snowball at her twin. Iris laughed._

"_Is that all, Irina?" she said as she scooped up a snowball and threw it at Irina. Irina ducked, and it hit the boy behind her. "Oh no." Iris gasped. No one dared hit Benjamin. He was a cruel bully. He was advancing on Irina as she was the closest when Iris hit him (and mainly because he does not know how to differentiate between the two) with a snowball at the back of his head. "If you want to pick a fight, pick a fight on me!" Iris started running. Benjamin followed suit._

"_Oh, you are going to regret this, girlie!" he said, making several snowballs then firing them at Iris. Iris looked back, and that was her mistake. She accidentally ran onto a frozen lake. Benjamin stopped at the edge. He laughed. "Enjoy drowning," he said as he left. A few moments later, Irina came into view._

"_Iris! You have to get out of there! Fast!" Irina looked for something, anything, that could help get Iris out. She spotted a stick that could help. She warily stepped onto the frozen lake._

"_No!" Iris said. "Don't come here!" too late. The ice started cracking beneath her feet. "I'm done for! Save yourself!"_

_Irina edged closer to her sister. "Let's pretend this is a game." She said, trying to comfort her twin. She was no expert in fun, but her voice was enough to give hope to her sister. "We're going to be just fine." She edged even closer. "Truth or dare? Please please please choose dare."_

_Iris thought for a while. "Since you asked so nicely, dare." Irina stretched her arm as much as she could, and made sure that the stick was reachable. "I dare you to hold on to this."_

_Iris, sensing no harm, held on to it. "Are you holding onto it really tightly?" Irina asked. Iris nodded._

"_One, two, three!" She pulled the stick back as hard as she could. Iris wounded up on the part of the thick ice. Irina, on the other hand, had propelled herself onto the cracked part of the lake._

"_Don't worry, I'm going to be fine. I'll just-" _Crack_. Irina fell in. "NO!" Iris went as close to the hole as she dared. "No." she started sobbing._

Irina gasped. Why did her memory decide to show itself? That's when she noticed a wisp of dream sand floating around here. "Scram!" she waved her hand and the dream sand vanished. She remembers. She remembers all those years, watching over her mother and her sister. She even attended her own funeral. She didn't know why, but, she was reborn as a fire spirit. It would make sense if she was reborn as a winter spirit (since she drowned in a frozen lake) but then again, if she was, she wouldn't be able to hurt Jack in any way.

She shook her head. "I watched over them. For so many years. My mother died of old age. My sister got a partner in life and she lived happily. But there was a missing piece in their heart. Me."

A snowflake landed on the branch, right beside her. She poked it with her finger, causing it to melt. "All these years I blamed Jack Frost for causing my family's grief. Sometimes Benjamin. It was satisfying attending his funeral, though. But since Frost was still around, I blamed it on him." she made a small fire in her palm. She stared at the sky. "I need my revenge. _Now_."

* * *

Kaitlyn put back the sword in the bag. "Thanks but… I won't be using this." She held up the two fans and her staff. "These two are pretty awesome enough."

"So!" North clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "What about Pitch? We need a plan."

"Well, so far, we're stuck doing Tooth Fairy duties," Jack replied. "We're still going to need help, as well. Any suggestions? Volunteers?"

Kait raised her hand. "I'm already volunteering, so…"

Bunny raised his hand (paw, whatever). "Wha' about those two, yeah?" he pointed at Vrin and Victoria. "I'm pretty sure they'll be a big help."

"As long as it means we get to watch over Kait, I'm fine by it," Vrin said.

"Just stop calling me by my nickname, Snowball." Victoria replied, obviously directing that at Jack.

"But Vicki, it's such a handful to pronounce Victoria. Compare Vicki and Victoria. Vicki is just vi-ky. Victoria is like, vic-to-ri-ah. It's a mouthful to say." He leaned on his staff. Victoria made a face at him.

"I swear, one day, you're going to regret it."

"Well, that day… IS NOT TODAY!"

"Calm down, children! We have work to do. We must first regroup, then it's Easter again. And yes, old friend, Easter is more important than Christmas once again."

Kait was baffled for a while. "Wait, what month is it again? Is it really Easter Sunday already?" Bunny shook his head.

"No, mate. It's the day before Easta'. It's a Saturday. Buckle up, fellas." He tapped the ground twice with his foot and a tunnel opened up.

"Yehah!" Jack easily slid through the tunnel. Tooth wasn't exactly sliding, but rather she was flying through the tunnels. North had a hard time here, while his two yetis were literally rolling down. Vrin and Kait were having lots of fun while Victoria was queasy.

"Buckle up, is a very funny expression," North said as he got up.

"It sure is, when ya' the one at the receiving end." Bunny smirked. He still remembered the time when North had teased Bunny about the sleigh ride.

"_Buckle up!"_

"_Where are the bloody seat belts?"_

"_HAH! It was just expression. I hope you like the loopy loops!_

_"Well, I hope you like carrots."  
_

"So… these are all supposedly Easter eggs?" Victoria asked, picking a white egg up. "They sure are… blank. How many more must you paint before tomorrow?" She asked, dropping the egg. The egg landed on its feet and scurried away.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Watch and learn, mate. Watch and learn." A grumbling sound was to be heard. "Is that your belly, North?" Vrin asked.

"Hah! No." just as North finished his sentence, millions of blank eggs with legs poured out of the tunnels. Kait jumped and landed on top of a boulder. "Wow!"

Victoria and Vrin did the same. As the eggs scurried through the path, flowers squirted out colours such as pink, blue and yellow. The Guardians watched as the eggs made their way to the tunnels at the end of the warren.

"That's where they go before making it to the surface," Bunny explained, watching his eggs until they were out of sight. "They'll be everywhere! Rooftops, bushes, a bathtub full of 'em, cereal boxes, baskets, everywhere!"

"So that's how kids find them so easily." Vrin leaned on something she thought was a boulder till it moved. "Oops. Sorry, Egg Sentinel." She backed away, in case it got violent.

The eggs disappeared out of sight. "So!" Victoria clapped her hands. "You want to know your past?" she asked Kait. Kait shook her head.

"After thinking about it for a while… I don't know. Maybe not. I'll tell you if I ever want to know, though." She smiled at Victoria.

"Psh. You'll have to get your memories from Pitch, then." Vrin said. "I was half-joking!" she protested when everyone stared at her. "Well… half-serious because it's true…"

Tooth changed the subject. "So… tonight! You all are helping me again, right?"

"Of course we are!" North bellowed. "Until and unless we free your mini-fairies from Pitch, we will be helping EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!" North threw his hands up at the last word.

"You three are coming, right?" Jack asked the girls. Victoria nodded and Vrin considered it. "Well… I guess so?" Kait nodded as well.

"So… since we have a few hours to kill I'll just be exploring around the place," Kait said, opening a passage.

"Don't be late!" Tooth reminded Kait just as she jumped into it. She ended up _flying _out of it and landed on a frozen lake. There were a few kids around. Luckily she made sure she was unseen.

"_Kaitlyn!" _Kait swore she recognised the voice. _"Kait!" _it sounded panicked now.

"Where the heck is it coming from?" she muttered to herself, walking to the direction of the sound. _"Oh my god, Kait. Are you okay?!" _it led to an opening underneath a rickety old bed.

"Something tells me this is Pitch's lair." Kait leaned on her staff. "But then, the voice is coming from here. Should I… or should I not?" she shook her head and walked away. She didn't notice something coming out of the tunnel.

* * *

"_Something tells me this is Pitch's lair."_ Pitch heard it. In fact, all of them heard it.

"Looks like the girl is here. Should we bring her in?" Fox asked Pitch. He held his hand up, signalling for everyone to remain silent. _"Should I, or should I not?"_ footsteps were heard as Kait's voice sounded more distant.

"Everyone, I'd like to tell you all that we'll be having a guest here today." A wisp of black dream sand crept up the tunnels. Soon a _thunk _was to be heard. "Get off!" before she could do anything, Pitch pulled in the dream sand.

"Ow." Kait stood up, slightly panicked.

"I can feel the fear rising up in here! It's so good to be back." Pitch smiled. "Are we supposed to do anything?" South asked. Pitch shook his head.

"I am the host, so I'll give her the tour. South and Irina, you will be the first to greet her. Fox, you will help me with the tour." How Pitch wanted the little brat to suffer, for reasons unknown.

Back to Kaitlyn.

"What the-?" she looked around. Darkness. She panicked for a moment. "Relax. This is going to be fine. Just stand up and-" she felt the cold, hard ground above (?) her. "Crap." _How can this- I just- I – I FREAKING FELL THROUGH HERE HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE HOW CAN I BE SO DEEP UNDERGROUND-_

Something moved in the shadows, causing Kait to jump back. She pointed her staff at the wall. "Who is it?" she asked, putting a brave front. On the outside, she succeeded. On the inside, no. Someone laughed. "Pitch." Anger welled inside of her before the fear took over again. "I believe you won't be needing that." a wisp of black dream sand grabbed her staff. "Hey!" she tried chasing it but it just melted into the shadows.

A light was seen at the end of the tunnel. "Come through here, if you dare."

_I've got nothing to lose,_ Kaitlyn thought as she walked through the tunnel.

* * *

Narrator (basically why the story is in third person POV) :I AM TIRED OF THIS SHIZZ *FLIPS TABLE*

Me: NO NO NARRATOR I NEED YOU TO NARRATE PLEASE

N: WHY DON'T YOU ASK THE STORIES FROM THE PEOPLE THEMSELVES?

M: … YOU REALISE HOW HARD THAT WOULD BE? All the condensing… compressing… elaborating… it's easier if you help.

N: GAAAHHHHH

On a serious note, I'm really considering whether to make this in third person POV or based on the character's POV. I don't know. AHH CHOICES IN LIFE

(And sorry this chapter was short and crappy. I needed to upload. Again. Managed to squeeze in three chapters before a one week hiatus again. I hate me too. Maybe it'll progress fast again as I have the plot now)

To all my lovely watchers and favers (made up word *face palm*) please, please, PLEASEPLEASPLEASE leave a review! THANKSSSSS YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!


End file.
